


Fianally

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Watching Trilogy [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Bandages, Blue Eyes, Crutches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Talking, Whump, hill, relationship, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fianally

That was it. Tyson had won the beybattle, Boris had been defeated and everything was back to normal. Almost everything. Killy was on the look out for Tala. She knew he was awake because she's seen the novae rogue attack on Zeus. Where was he? Her bright eyes swept the masses of crowds in a desperate search for the red-headed Russian.

There. Next to Bryan and Spencer. And another, one much shorter than the other 3. Killy could only presume it was Ian, the missing Blitzkrieg brother. The bandages had gone from his face, probably by Tala's own doing. The white material, that still swathed almost all of his body, showed plainly through the material of his shirt. 

The red-head limped painfully away from his friends despite their protests and pleas. Killy watched as he sat on his lonesome at the apex of a pile of rubble. She fiddled idly with the blade in her pocket, working up the nerve to go and speak to him. Eventually the bluenette started slowly across the decimated ground towards her object of affection. 

"Tala?" Killy said cautiously. He turned and smiled at the girl in front of him. "Hello Killy." He replied softly.

"How d'you know my name?" she asked. 

"I've had my eye on you for a while." Tala confessed, eyes remaining constantly glued to the floor.

"Oh." 

Suddenly Tala was in front of her, pulling her chin up so she had to look straight in his baby blue orbs. "Do you want this?" he asked her. "Do you really think you can love someone who isn't even fully human? I'm going to have problems Killy, you know what that beybattle with Garland has done to me. Do you really think you'll be able to live happily ever after helping me do even the most simple things?"

"No relationships easy Tala," She replied gently. "but when it's strong enough love will always win out."

"I've got a lot to learn then." Tala commented "I cant remember any love, only of that with the other three."

Killy reached out and brushed away the bangs from his bruised face. "Let me teach you." She pleaded. "I don't care, O.K. so it won't be easy. I know you'll need help, probably for the rest of your life, mentally and physically. Let me in Tala, let me love you. Please."

He looked at her. "I can't say those words." He murmured sadly.

"Words mean nothing. Feelings speak way louder." Killy explained. 

"Killy if you ever want to leave I'll understand, I won't blame you. But at least for now will you be my light?" Tala asked hesitantly. The bluenette could tell he was scared of being rejected, abandoned like with his parents. She thought he looked a bit like a lost child, and she loved him more than ever.

"One day Tala I'll take your fear and pain away. I'll stop you shying away from contact and people, I'll take away your bad memories and replace them with good ones. I promise." Killy vowed.

He smiled. "I love you Killy." Tala whispered and her heart soared with joy. Then he leaned in closer and she stretched up. The 2 lovers kissed and when they at last broke apart Tala could already feel some of his pain finally vanishing.

With a childish laugh, he linked his arm round Killy's waist and they walked towards where the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were.

And together the 5 of them walked into the dying sunset towards the future.


End file.
